


In Which Emma and Hesam are Matchmakers.

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/M, Het, M/M, Silly, Slash, and they both do medicine, crackfic, eyesecks, i ship emma and hesam bc they're cute, idunno, obviousness, petlar, pylar, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hesam are fed up with their friends' obvious ignorance of their SUPER TRUE LOVE. So they do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Emma and Hesam are Matchmakers.

I. Hesam realized he needed to intervene when he and Peter come back to the hospital after their shift and they're standing in the lobby and then Gabriel walks in and honest to God, Peter stops mid sentence to look up at him with eyes that just screamed "eye fucking". Honest to fucking God. Eye fucking.

So while he stands awkwardly watching the two of them stand at opposite sides of the room and ogle each other, he turns around and spots Emma, walking down the hall towards them. He makes a gesture, pointing at the two of them, and her brows furrow for a moment as she watches, too.

But then she gets it.

Hesam clears his throat very loudly and exclaims, "Should we leave you two to your privacy? Or are we getting food like we said?"

Peter's whole body thrashes as he whirls around, red faced and shakes his head.

"No, yeah, it's fine. Let's go."

So the four of them head out the door and down the street towards their favorite diner, like they do most nights when Peter isn't double shifting and Emma isn't playing somewhere. Sneakily, Hesam slows his steps until Peter and Gabriel are walking in front of him, and he motions for Emma to do the same.

 _There has got to be something going on there,_ he mouths, and Emma nods. He grabs her hand, and she stops walking, and watches him count out ten seconds silently before he starts to tug her in the opposite direction. They break into a full run and then turn behind some building, where they hide around the corner, both laughing.

"They're going to be mad at us," Emma tries to scold, despite the way her lips keep turning in a smile.

"That's a risk I'll have to take, then," Hesam smiles back, before pulling Emma into a kiss. Just when he thinks things are going well, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he sighs, picking it up.

" _Where the hell are you?_ "

Hesam holds a finger to his mouth so Emma knows to be quiet before he answers.

"We must have lost you in the crowd somewhere."

A sigh.

" _You know where the diner is, Hesam._ "

His eyes dart to Emma and she mimes sleeping.

"Oh, well uh, Emma said she was feeling really tired all of a sudden, so I'm going to take her back to her place." Emma gives him a thumbs up and he adds, "But you guys go ahead and order. I'll meet you there."

There's a pause and Hesam can just make out Peter talking to Gabriel in the background.

" _Fine. See you later._ "

The line goes dead and Hesam puts his phone back in his pocket, winking at Emma.

"Well, I don't want what I said to be untrue. Shall we head back to your place?"

She links their hands together and pulls him in the right direction.

He doesn't make it back to the diner.

The next morning, he at least _tries_ to be apologetic when he and Emma arrive back at work at the same time, earning an amused grin from Peter.

"You could at least pretend to be sorry that you ditched us last night," he says, and Hesam shrugs.

"Sorry. What can I say? I got game." He leans in almost conspiratorially close to the other man. "What about you? How was your night?"

He wiggles his eyebrows, just in case Peter doesn't get it, but Peter's own eyebrows just furrow in confusion.

"Fine? I guess?"

He walks off to grab some coffee and Hesam turns around and gives Emma a thumbs down, prompting her to frown and put her hands on her hips.

It looks like they needed to bring out the heavy artillery.

II. This time, they decided to pair off and try and get the truth out so they could compare notes. And by compare notes, of course, Hesam and Emma meant opening some wine and gossiping, but they also genuinely wanted to help.

Especially because Emma sees the way the two of them look at each other, like they're the only two people in the world. (Naturally, as she would find out later, she was on to something there.)

Hesam waits until he and Peter are sitting in the ambulance, waiting for a call before taking a sip of his coffee and sighing as loudly and as love sick as he can. It works because Peter casts him a look over and laughs.

"You are so lovesick right now I could throw up."

"You're such a romantic, Pete."

The medic just laughs again, before turning to look at his friend with a genuine, closed mouth smile. (Hesam always thought Peter was just smirking until he realized that's just how his mouth worked. He felt bad about it for weeks afterwards.)

"I mean it though, you seem so happy lately. Is it because of Emma?"

Hesam can't help the fact that although he is trying to be sneaky and get information out of Peter, maybe a confession or two, he still feels ecstatic.

"Yeah. I mean, she's just so- God, she's amazing. I really, really like her." He smiles fondly. "Do you know what I mean, Pete?"

Peter's eyes travel to the side as he seems to remember something that happened and the faintest of smiles ghosts across his face.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Hesam sets his cup down and turns in his seat.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

Peter's eyebrow quirks and he says, deadpan, "Why, are you interested? Emma won't be too happy about that."

He earns a slap to the back of the head for that, but still, he laughs.

"Honestly?"

Hesam nods and Peter opens his mouth, but before he can answer, a loud voice on the radio interrupts and Hesam mentally swears as he answers.

Damn. _Here's hoping Emma is having better luck._

Meanwhile, Emma has shown up on her lunch hour at Peter's apartment, bearing sandwiches for her and Gabriel to share.

They're making small talk and eating when Emma pokes at her phone, sitting on the table. The screen lights up and she pretends to be checking for messages. Really, she just wants Gabriel to catch a glimpse at her background, a picture of her and Hesam that they took the night previous while making their plan.

His eyes catch the image and he smiles.

"So, you two are official now?"

A flush spreads across her face and she nods.

"Yeah. He's great."

Gabriel leans back in his chair and casts a playful gaze on the woman in front of him.

"So, first Peter, now Hesam. Do you have a thing for paramedics?"

She lifts a single eyebrow before putting her head in her hand and returning his gaze.

"Do you?"

For a second, she sees the slight hitch of surprise on Gabriel's face before he returns to a more neutral expression.

"I care about Peter, if that's what you mean."

She presses further, prompting, "Like how?"

He doesn't answer, instead opting to take a drink from his tea. She leans forward and looks up imploringly.

"You have to tell him, Gabriel. I can see it's tearing you up inside."

He waves a dismissive hand.

"Peter knows what he needs to and I'm fine with that. Thanks for your concern."

He refuses to talk anymore on the matter, and Emma has to resist the urge to reach over and hit some sense into Gabriel.

Later on, Emma tells Hesam about what she found out, and he tells her what he knows, and honestly, they've gotten nowhere.

The time for insinuations was over.

III. Finally, finally, they make up a fool proof plan. Fool proof.

They find a time where Peter isn't home and Gabriel is on his way out. Under the pretense that they'll wait for Gabriel to get back from the store, they set up shop in the kitchen, digging through cupboards and trying to find materials to set up a romantic dinner for two. They're debating the use of candles when suddenly a weird groaning noise is heard. Both look up and find Peter, wearing a gray tshirt and plaid pajama bottoms and looking like he got hit by a train.

"What are you doing here?" Hesam blurts, scolding himself mentally when he realizes what he just said.

"You're surprised I'm in my own apartment, and yet, you two are standing in my kitchen and I have no idea why."

Even with his hair sticking out at all angles and pillow lines on his face, he looks threatening. Hesam catches Emma's gaze before shrugging.

"We just didn't think you'd be home. You know, cause you don't sleep or anything."

Peter frowns and rubs a hand across his eyes.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?"

Emma smiles brightly.

"Gabriel let us in. We were going to see if you wanted to do something later."

Peter stares back and forth between them a moment before nodding.

"Oh. Well, I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when Gabe gets back."

He disappears behind the French doors that lead to his bedroom and the two of them relax. Once they're sure Peter has fallen back asleep, they continue digging around, only to stop when Hesam puts a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"We could just sit Gabriel down and tell him to man up. After all, we both know Peter isn't going to be the one to confess. He's too stubborn."

She nods and just then, as if by magic, the door opens and Gabriel walks in, bags of groceries in his arms.

"Hey guys. Is Peter up?"

Hesam's quick to hold up a hand.

"No, but we were wondering if we can talk to you real quick."

His eyes dart back and forth between the couple before he shrugs and they all take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Man up and tell Peter you love him already."

Gabriel's magnificent eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline and he almost sputters.

"What?!"

Emma reaches over and puts a comforting hand on the taller man.

"We know how much you two care for each other, but neither one of you want to be the first to make a move." She squeezes. "You have to do it, you know Peter never will."

Gabriel reaches up to pull his glasses off, setting them down before rubbing his hands across his face.

"And what makes you think Peter loves me?"

Hesam snorts and Gabriel's eyes snap open to look.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure if your blatant eye fucking didn't give it away, the way he talks about you does. He loves you, dude." Hesam looks at Emma and she nods in agreement.

"Please, Gabriel. You have to tell him."

The watchmaker's gaze goes back and forth between the two of them, as if he were watching a tennis match, before suddenly he stills and narrows his eyes accusingly.

"You two have been trying to set us up this whole time, haven't you?"

Hesam's about to flat out deny it when he looks at Emma and sees how guilty she looks. Sighing, he confesses with a simple, "Yeah."

For a split second, Emma worries that Gabriel is going to ask them to get out, but then he's taking a deep breath and walking incredibly quickly over to the doors of Peter's bedroom, and he's walking in without making sure the door is shut all the way, and Emma pretends to feel guilty as she and Hesam lean just a little to the left to catch the shadows dancing across the wall.

The taller figure clamors on top of the prone figure on the bed. Then Gabriel is shaking Peter lightly, and Peter swats him a way a few times before sitting up.

Hesam hears something like,

" _Peter, wake up, I have to tell you something._ "

" _What?_ " (said quite groggily.)

" _I love you._ "

There's a pause and Emma's hand flies to her mouth as they wait for their friend's reaction. Suddenly, the two shadows seem to merge together and there's no more speaking to be heard. Hesam turns to Emma and flashes his best winning smile before they stand and sneak out of the apartment.

The next day, when Emma finds a bouquet of roses on her desk and Hesam finds two tickets to a movie tucked into his locker, they can't help sharing a congratulatory kiss on their incredibly successful venture in matchmaking.

(Not like it was hard to do, anyway. But still. A little credit is nice.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
